The Walking Dead Game: Something to Fear (AU One-Shot)
by Vaxij
Summary: Lee, Clementine, Kenny, and the rest of the group stumble upon something to fear... What happens next will change the lives of those who survive forever. [AU/One-Shot]


Clem trembled, sitting on her knees, her heart beating faster and faster. How could they fall for it...? How did this happen? She looked up and peeked at both her sides. She could see the horror, distress, fear, anger and sadness on her friends' faces. Lee knelt by her side, looking down to her with a reassuring expression. He seemed to be trying so hard to comfort her, but she could also see in his eyes that he was scared shitless. On her other side, Kenny knelt with a stubborn, fearless expression. His eyepatch almost concealed the anger on his face, but she could guess he was clenching his teeth and fists. By Kenny's side, Luke and Javier kneeled, they seemed agitated and nervous, just like the others. By Lee's side, Christa and Omid knelt, hugging each other, holding baby AJ between them, tears of horror streaming down their faces. Clem looked in front of her once more, seeing the man who had turned their lives into a nightmare.

"I simply cannot decide..." -He chuckled, before turning around and grinning down at them.- "...I have an idea... Heh."  
Negan approached them, pointing Lucille at Lee's face. _"Eeny..."_  
Clem's expression turned grim and she panicked, her heart racing faster and faster. Why was he doing this to them?! She looked to her sides once again, seeing the same face of horror, anxiety and dispair in everyone's faces. One of them was going to die, and it could be literally any of them.  
Negan continued to point his bat at everyone, continuing to play his sick game.

 _"Meeny..."_ -Pointing at Kenny.-  
 _"Miny..."_ -Pointing at Clem.-  
 _"Mo..."_ -Pointing at Luke.-  
 _"Catch..."_ -Pointing at Javier.-  
 _"A tiger..."_ -Pointing at Omid.-  
 _"By..."_ -Pointing at Christa.-"  
 _"His toe..."_ -Pointing at Clem.-

Clem could feel the anxiety growing on everyone. It was an unbearable feeling. Dread took over everyone, and their anguished breath was noticeable.

 _"If..."_ -Lee.-  
 _"He hollers..."_ -Kenny.-  
 _"Let him go..."_ -Negan smirked as he pointed Lucille at Clem, seemingly amused at the little girl's suffering.-

 _"My mother..."_ -Javi.-  
 _"Told me..."_ -Luke.-  
 _"To pick..."_ -Christa.-  
 _"The very..."_ -Omid.-  
 _"Best..."_ -Luke.-  
 _"One..."_ -Javi.-  
 _"And you..."_ -Lee.-  
 _"Are..."_ -Clem.-  
Negan made a dramatic pause, smirking to everyone in the line-up, before finally walking to his victim.  
 _ **"...It."**_ -Lucille finally stopped moving... having stopped in front of Kenny's face.- "...Bring him up."  
Two saviors grabbed Kenny from his shoulders and brought him beside Negan, forcing him to kneel in front of him.

Clem's eyes widened, and she turned her head, trembling, to stare at Kenny softly. No... not him... Not Kenny... She looked at Lee, trying to find some sort of reassurement, but Lee was as powerless as she was, and she noticed Lee was trying to hold back tears. "No! Y-You can't do that! You just can't!" -Clem managed to cry out, standing on her feet.- "Clementine! No..." -Lee told her.- "It's no use..."  
Negan furrowed a brow at this. "If your fucking group can't fucking handle this fucking little future serial killer, I may be better off killing all of you. How can you provide for me if you can't even control the kids?" -He walked to Clem, looking down to her.- "You have fifty fucking men surrounding you. FIFTY. Sit the fuck down right now or you all die." -He yelled to her. Clem glared up to him as tears left her eyes, and fell to her knees once more. She didn't want anyone to die. But she realized she couldn't do anything for Kenny. The only thing she'd get acting this way, was getting more people killed.-

-Negan walked back to Kenny and smirked down to him.- "Anybody moves, anybody says anything, cut the little brat's fucking eye out and feed it to her father, and then we'll start. You can breathe... you can blink... you can cry... Hell, y'all gonna be doing that." -Kenny's face remained fearless, glaring angrily at Negan, he looked briefly to Lee and Clem, winking his remaining eye to them and nodding softly, before confronting Negan one last time.-

Negan slammed Lucille hard onto Kenny's skull, effectively knocking him down onto the ground. He tried to slowly get up, blood starting to drip from his head, staring at Negan with the same fearless, determined expression. Clem winced at this, trying hard not to scream, not to act out of instinct, not to do anything stupid.  
"Oh... Look at THAT! He's taking it like a champ!" -Negan mocked, seemingly amused at the man's resistance.-  
"...Heh... Fucker." -Kenny let out a chuckle, smirking up to him, before recieving yet another blow to the head, falling to the ground once more.-  
Kenny struggled to get up once more, but he did, his face having been disfigured by this blow. His other eye had popped out, leaving him completely blind. He tried to mumble something, but seemed unable to do so. Clem started to sob uncontrollably, and Lee covered her eyes with his hands, Lee having started to cry as well. Christa and Omid both shook their heads in sorrow, unable to look, trying to shield AJ. Luke and Javi were both shocked, unable to believe their eyes.  
"Buddy, you still there? I just don't know, it seems like you're trying to speak, but you just took a hell of a hit! I just popped your skull so hard your other eyeball's popped out! And it is gross as shit!" -Negan continued to mock Kenny, leaning down to him with a smirk.-  
"I'm coming, Duck..." -Kenny managed to mumble, starting to choke on his own blood.-  
Negan seemed to have had enough and slapped Kenny across the face with Lucille, finally killing him. He started to bash his brains in continually, blow after blow, until there was nothing left but a puddle of brains. Clem jerked after each blow, she could not believe what was happening. This had to be a nightmare. It had to be...  
"You bunch of pussies... I'm just getting started. Lucille is thirsty." -Negan said before bringing one last blow onto Kenny's remains, blood splashing around him.- "She's a vampire bat! Heh..." He finished, admiring the now blood-soaked Lucille. "Oh god... Look at THIS!" -He shook Lucille, shaking some blood onto Lee's face.- "Look at my dirty girl... Hehe..."

Negan strolled around the group. "What? Was the joke that bad?" -He grinned.-  
"...I'm going to kill you..." -Lee managed to speak out, now glaring to Negan with the same determination Kenny did.-  
"What was that?" -Negan asked, approaching Lee and leaning to him, holding his ear.- "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that. Speak up."  
"Not today, not tomorrow... but I will kill you." -Lee whispered onto Negan's ear.-  
Clem couldn't stop crying silently, the tears streaming down her face nonstop, holding her face with her hands. Christa and Omid were shocked, staring at the ground with a blank expression, snuggling AJ against their chests, while Javier and Luke shook their heads, staring at Kenny's corpse, dumbfounded.

"No, you fucking won't. Your best fucking chance is right now. Stand up and put a knife in my throat, drive an axe into my face. Go ahead... As soon as my fucking body hits the fucking floor my saviors will fucking fuck your people up until your insides are outside. Worse than your fucking redneck friend, for fucking sure."  
Lee glared at Negan with hatred. He despised him. He had just taken the life of his best friend and right-hand man. He wasn't gonna just deal with it.  
"In fact, you want to keep acting tough, like I still need to break you... and I'll have a few of my boys run a train on your little girl. Got at least a few here that'd be into that sort of thing. Want to test me?" -Negan said, grabbing Lee's chin.- "Well?!" -He said, slapping Lee.- "Do you?!" -Negan punched Lee across the face, knocking him to the ground.-  
Lee glared up to Negan, wiping his mouth. Clem clenched her teeth at this, hatred and resentment growing on her towards Negan. She dared to look to Kenny's corpse, and she couldn't help but burst out into tears silently again.  
"I know this is hard for you. You've been the king shit motherfucker for so damn long. Bossing people around... being "in charge" so long you're probably addicted to it. Hell, you probably thought you had this world figured out. Managing the dead, gathering supplies... might have even been a long time since the last person died before we came along. Working together... That's all over now. Done. Gone. DEAD. It's time for something new. Bet you thought y'all were gonna grow old together, sitting around the table at Sunday dinner and live happily ever after. No, it doesn't work like that. Not anymore."  
Negan's speech just seemed to piss everyone off, but they were powerless against him.  
"You answer to ME. You provide for ME. You BELONG to ME. Welcome to a brand new beginning, you sorry fucks!" -He shouted, looking at everyone kneeling beside him.- "We'll come for your first offering in one week. Until then... Ta Ta." -Negan finished, turning around and getting into his truck with the rest of the Saviors, leaving the group behind, mourning.-

* * *

 **Music starts to play:** _**The Walking Dead - The Day Has Come**_

watch?v=ojCMW0iE6XA

* * *

 _"Bet you thought y'all were gonna grow old together, sitting around the table at Sunday dinner and live happily ever after. No, it doesn't work like that. Not anymore."_ -Negan's words could be heard, echoing onto the following scene.-

 ** _A flashforward is shown. Lee, Clem, Kenny, and the rest of the group were happily sat at a table in the Moonstar Lodge, having dinner together during Christmas. Omid and Christa were raising their own baby, along with little AJ. Luke was happily married to Jane, and was seen holding hands with her. Javier passed some food to Mariana, his niece, who sat with Gabriel and Kate, them both finally getting along. Lee and Kenny exchanged jokes together, hugging each other and patting each other's shoulder as they laughed. Clem sat between them, happily snuggling them close._**

Back to reality, Negan's words still echoed in Clem's mind, who crawled to Kenny's corpse, crying over it.  
The group was left shocked as Negan's trucks left, still trying to process what just happened. Luke cried silently on his hands. Javier stared at the ground. Omid and Christa tried to calm AJ as they exchanged fearful, lost expressions.  
"Clem..." -Lee said, crawling to the little girl, putting a hand on her shoulder.- "Sweet pea?"  
"...Why? Why, Lee? Why him?!" -Clem grieved unconsolably.- "Why did Kenny have to die?! He was our friend!"  
"Clementine..." -Lee softly held the girl close, snuggling her against his chest. He tried to hold back tears. He didn't only lose his best friend and right-hand man, he also had to deal with Clem having had to see all of it.- "Kenny was a hero. Kenny was OUR hero. He was willing to die, if that meant all of us were safe. He was loyal to his principles, a loyal friend until the end." -Lee remembered the moment Kenny winked to them, and a tear escaped his eye.- "We gotta honor him by carrying on, that's what he would've wanted. And we WILL stop Negan. We WILL avenge Kenny. I promise..." -Lee said as he caressed Clem's hair, with a new determined look on his face. The same determination that Kenny had, when he faced death. When he faced Negan. He looked to the rest of the group, who were silently listening, and nodded to them, them nodding back as well.- "Kenny was my brother. I'm not gonna allow his sacrifice to be in vain. This has to serve us as a lesson to never give up. To never surrender." -Lee said, standing up slowly, still hugging Clem close to him.-  
Clementine looked up to him, rubbing her eyes. She slowly nodded, looking back once more to Kenny's corpse. "We should bury him... He deserves to rest. He's earned it..." -She said, trying to hold back tears.- "He was like an uncle to me... and I'll always love him."  
The others finally stood up, and together they helped Lee and Clem to carry Kenny's corpse to the RV, laying him softly in it.

* * *

"Can I ask for a moment of silence?" -Lee asked. The others nodded slowly as they circled the tomb symbolically. Lee slowly but firmly walked to the tomb, laying some flowers on it.- "...For our fallen warrior. Rest in piece, brother. Your legacy will never die." -He said, as tears started to form on his eyes. Lee then stood up, looking back to the group with a determined look on his face.- "We're going to **war**. And we're gonna **win**."

* * *

 _So guys, after the disappointment that A New Frontier has turned out to be, I decided to write this little one-shot to give my favorite character a much more honorable death. I plan on writing my own Season 3 down the road so if you liked this please let me know! I appreciate the time you spent reading my stuff and I love your feedback! Have a good day everyone. :)_


End file.
